


Listen I know this is preachy but I had to write it for health and I know how you guys love TS Sides

by ughdotcom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: By morally grey I mean not great but I'm blaming it on drugs for the benefit of my health teacher, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, Drunk Driving, M/M, Marijuana, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Other, Polyamory, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: I know this is really kinda preachy about drugs and stuff, but it was a health project and I didn't know what characters to use, so I used these guys and I know how much y'all love any content so here you go a preachy story, though seriously? Don't do drugs and drive and also weed IS bad for you, yeah stuff says differently, but it is. Do it if you want, I don't wanna be rude or anything, but it isn't good.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Listen I know this is preachy but I had to write it for health and I know how you guys love TS Sides

Virgil had known this was a bad idea. Hanging out with Remus without Declan was bad at the good times. But when Remus had been smoking weed and sipping beer the entire time, Virgil thought that  _ maybe _ it was not a great time to be hanging out with him.

“I’m gonna leave.” Virgil said.

“Come on, Virgey!” Remus said.

“Yeah, my mom’s gonna want me, and you know her.” Virgil shrugged, hoping his excuse would work “I show up after curfew one time and it’s no binder for a week. I kinda need to pass at the dance. Logan doesn’t-”

“Fine, fine, I’ll drive you.” Remus interrupted him and fumbled around for his keys, and Virgil gave him an awkward smile.

“No, it’s okay, I’ll get an uber.”

“You aren’t 18 yet, and I can drive you.”

“I’ll be fine, Remus.” Virgil stumbled over his words. “I can walk to the train station.”

“Seriously, I can drive you!” Remus yelled. Virgil took a step back from him and silently reminded himself to not have a panic attack.

“You’re drunk and high, Remus.”

“Yeah?”

“You can’t drive drunk.”

“So?”

“I’m going to leave. I’m going to  _ walk _ to the train station. I’m going to get a train home. Please don’t insist on driving me.”

“I can!”

“Remus, I will call Declan, and he will tell your moms. Do you  _ want _ to go back to rehab?”

“You won’t call Declan.” Remus said. Behind him Virgil could see Remus’ brother Roman, shocked. Virgil widened his eyes in what he hoped was a  _ help me _ gesture.

“Remus.” Roman said. “Mama wants you to clean the dining room before the Harts come over. She says that if you do a good job you can invite Declan.”

“Why don’t you!” Remus shot.

“I already cleaned the living room. Do you think you can do your part so my boyfriend’s family allows him to keep being my boyfriend?”

“Why would I care?”

“I can take your friend home, and if you clean really well  _ your _ boyfriend can come over.”

“Fine.” Remus left the room to go clean.

“You okay?” Roman asked.

“Yeah.” Virgil muttered, slightly ashamed of having to have been saved.

“You need a ride?”

“I can call my boyfriend. Patton actually coming over?”

“I can’t lie to my twin.” Roman leaned against the wall. “Why?”

“Can you tell Patton hi for me?”

“Of course!” Roman accompanied Virgil out the door. “Your boyfriend’s Logan Stellae, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Tell him hi for me.”

“‘Course. And thank you.”

“What type of person would I be if I didn’t save every person my brother tries to drive while he’s drunk?”

“Do you know Declan’s number?”

“No.”

“I’m going to give it to you, because Declan’s dad runs a rehab center. Remus’ been there before. You can call Declan to get Remus help.”

“Thanks Virgil. Um, are you going to the dance?”

Virgil gave a small laugh “yes, but don’t you have a boyfriend?”

“No, I was wondering if you and Logan wanted to do like a double date or something?” Roman awkwardly covered up.

“You’re asking me if Logan and I want to join your relationship, which is polyamourus? Roman, you and Patton’s crush on us is pretty obvious. I have to talk about it with Logan, but my answer is yes.”

“Really!”

“No, I’m playing with your heart- of course yes. See you at school tomorrow?”

“See you.”


End file.
